familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Coffey County, Kansas
Coffey County (county code CF) is a county located in East-Central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 8,601. Its county seat and most populous city is Burlington. The county should not be confused with the city of Coffeyville, which is located in Montgomery County. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2004, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.21%) is land and (or 3.79%) is water. Adjacent counties * Osage County (north) * Franklin County (northeast) * Anderson County (east) * Allen County (southeast) * Woodson County (south) * Greenwood County (southwest) * Lyon County (northwest) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * Interstate 35 * U.S. Route 50 * U.S. Route 75 * Kansas Highway 31 * Kansas Highway 58 * Kansas Highway 54 National protected area * Flint Hills National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics ]] Map of Coffey County (map legend)]] Coffey County's population was estimated to be 8,701 in the year 2006, a decrease of 179, or -2.0%, over the previous six years. Annual estimates of the population to 2006-07-01. Released 2007-03-22. Six year change is from 2000-07-01 to 2006-07-01. As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 8,865 people, 3,489 households, and 2,477 families residing in the county. The population density was 14 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 3,876 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.95% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.50% from other races, and 1.43% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.55% of the population. There were 3,489 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.70% were married couples living together, 6.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,839, and the median income for a family was $44,912. Males had a median income of $31,356 versus $20,666 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,337. About 5.00% of families and 6.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.00% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Burlington, 2,735 (county seat) * Lebo, 960 * Le Roy, 585 * Waverly, 565 * New Strawn, 403 * Gridley, 368 Unincorporated places * Agricola * Aliceville * Crandall * Crotty * Halls Summit * Ottumwa * Section * Sharpe Townships Coffey County is divided into fourteen townships. The city of Burlington is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Burlington || 09425 || || 300 || 4 (10) || 81 (31) || 0 (0) || 0.48% || |- | Hampden || 29775 || || 114 || 2 (5) || 56 (22) || 20 (8) || 26.43% || |- | Key West || 36650 || || 237 || 2 (5) || 123 (48) || 1 (0) || 0.68% || |- | Le Roy || 39675 || || 669 || 12 (32) || 54 (21) || 0 (0) || 0.39% || |- | Liberty || 39925 || || 634 || 3 (9) || 186 (72) || 1 (0) || 0.57% || |- | Lincoln || 40550 || || 1,268 || 7 (18) || 181 (70) || 3 (1) || 1.60% || |- | Neosho || 49750 || || 140 || 1 (3) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.34% || |- | Ottumwa || 53700 || || 740 || 6 (16) || 122 (47) || 15 (6) || 11.06% || |- | Pleasant || 56225 || || 272 || 2 (4) || 158 (61) || 18 (7) || 10.40% || |- | Pottawatomie || 57200 || || 217 || 2 (4) || 140 (54) || 1 (0) || 0.87% || |- | Rock Creek || 60500 || || 1,025 || 7 (19) || 140 (54) || 1 (1) || 1.00% || |- | Spring Creek || 67375 || || 118 || 1 (3) || 90 (35) || 1 (0) || 0.76% || |- | Star || 68000 || || 158 || 2 (5) || 90 (35) || 1 (0) || 1.15% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Lebo-Waverly USD 243 * Burlington USD 244 * Leroy-Gridley USD 245 Notable people * Alan L. Hart (1890-1962), transgender physician, radiologist, tuberculosis researcher, writer, and novelist See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Coffey County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Coffey County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Coffey County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855